Endlessly
by twist-and-turns101
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have been dating for almost five years. Buttercup's sisters can only seem to find faults with what is happening. After three years of living paycheck to paycheck Buttercup is getting fed up. Butch now has to reassure his beloved girlfriend that all he needs in life is not money and material things, but him. ONE-SHOT, BCXBUTCH, READ AND REVIEW


Me: So this is a simple one-shot that I wrote over the weekend. I hope you guys like it. There are some lyrics used in the dialogue. I don't own the song or the characters used. ENJOY!

* * *

Endlessly

A song based fan fiction.

Buttercup waited patiently for her boyfriend to get home from work. She set the table, lit a candle, and fixed her hair. She smiled looking forward to the moment when her boyfriend walked through their apartment door and showed her some attention.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then an hour. He was late yet again. Maybe her sisters were right about Butch. She had met with them earlier and they had had a long and intense conversation about her two year relationship with Butch.

"_Buttercup, how have you been?" Blossom asked as she and her sisters sat down a lunch for the first time in a while. _

"_Fine," I replied. Bubbles leaned forward the wedding ring on her finger sparkling._

"_Come on B, you have to tell us more that! We shared everything. Did you redecorate your house? Start any wedding plans?" Bubbles questioned. _

"_Anymore tattoos?" Blossom muttered while taking a sip of tea. Buttercup's face fell; this was typical of her sisters. They never approved of Butch. They knew that we weren't engaged and that Butch and she lived in an apartment._

"_Are you serious?" I shouted slamming my hands on the table and standing up. "You already know the answers to those questions, so why even ask, if not for the sake of being superficial bitches!" Blossom stood up and glared back at her sister._

"_Watch your language. Why do you always get to emotional? We were just asking some questions." Bubbles' was still sitting and was a little shaken. _

"_Asking some question, please. You were trying to criticize my life choice you condescending asshole!" Every time I met with my sisters they belittled me and Butch. They never liked him because he had piercings and some tattoos. That does not give them the right to talk about her and Butch any way they pleased. _

_Bubbles regained her composure and put a calming hand on Buttercup's and Blossom's shoulders._

"_Please, sit. We all need to calm down." Buttercup reluctantly agreed, again, and sat down. Bubbles took Buttercup's hands in her own and looked into her eyes intently._

"_B, we love and care about you. We also trust you to make your own decisions, but don't you hate not having anything?" She spoke. Buttercup had heard enough and stormed away from her sisters. Hopefully, she thought, I won't be tricked by their biased subjectivity again._

Buttercup was over the loving mood she was once in and put out the candle. She heard the tumbler in the door clang announcing the arrival of her boyfriend.

"Honey I'm home." Butch shouted from the entry way. Buttercup stood and walked over to greet him. She walked up to him took his bag from him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I made dinner." She said with a slight edge in her voice. Butch caught on and grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away.

"What's wrong baby? You sound upset." He asked. Buttercup let him pull her into a hug. She sighed into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I just missed you. You were late and didn't call." Butch stiffened. He was working so hard he hadn't realized the time.

"Babe I-" Butch started, but to no avail. Buttercup pushed him away and walked further into the apartment. Buttercup's mind wandered back to the meeting with her sisters.

"You know, I saw my sisters today." She said setting Butch's bag down near the couch in the small living room. Butch grunted. He could sense a fight coming. Buttercup looked around and realized that their apartment, even as small as it is, was very empty. She turned back to Butch who had made his way to the kitchen and began eating his meal.

"Seriously Butch? I waited an hour for you to get here, and you start eating without me." Buttercup yelled. Butch set his fork down and swallowed the wad of food that was in his mouth.

"Sorry, again, I was starving baby. I worked really hard today." Buttercup's frown deepened.

"You work hard every day. What do we have to show for it?" She screamed. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Bubbles and Blossom are right I hate not having anything! Maybe I should just give up and go stay with Blossom." Butch stood up walked over to his girlfriend. He gently caressed her face and wiped away some tears.

"There's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need, believe me." He said soothingly. He didn't know why she was so upset, but after years of dealing with her, he knew not to make things worse by yelling back. "B, I love you, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He pulled Buttercup into a strong hug.

"But when am I going to be able to see the benefits of you working everyday through the sun and the rain." Buttercup asked. Her hands gripped Butch's tee-shirt. She felt bad for sounding to materialistic, but she was tired of her lifestyle.

In the past she hardly spent any time with Butch. She would go to work, come home, clean and make dinner; she would eat by herself, and go to bed first. What's worse is that they were both making decent amounts of money, but it seemed as if they never had any money to spend. Buttercup was always rushing to keep the lights and water on. "Butch we can't keep struggling like this. Not in this situation."

Butch pushed her away a little so she could look him in the eyes. "What do you mean 'in this situation'? It's only the two of us, we don't need to spend that much. " Buttercup looked down still frowning and put a hand over her stomach. Butch gasped when he realized what she was doing. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She replied in a small voice. Butch broke out a huge grin and grabbed buttercup and spun her around.

"This is amazing! I'm going to be a dad. This makes everything so perfect." Buttercup growled at Butch.

"What do you mean 'everything perfect'. We live in a one bedroom apartment and are paycheck to paycheck. What part of this situation is perfect? Butch I'm tired, emotionally, physically, and mentally." She said pulling away from him once again.

"Aren't emotionally and mentally the same thing?" Butch asked. Buttercup shot him a really dirty look. His hands flew to the air. "Sorry, sorry. This is a serious time, I know." Buttercup shook her head.

"Butch I don't think you do." Butch just smiled and held her hands in his. He got down on one knee. Buttercup let out a small gasp.

"Yes I really do. Buttercup, there's a house on a hill with a view of the town and I know how much you want it. So I worked hard every day to get enough money and then some. Your sister may think I'm crazy, but they can only see that I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you. " Tears started to roll down Buttercup's eyes. She normally never cried, but being pregnant was turning on the water works. "And before I whisk you into that beautiful house with our child, I want to ask you to marry me." He sheepishly reached into the breast pocket and pulled out a small green plastic ring with a heart shaped jewel on it.

"Listen I know it's kind of cheap and not gold like you want, but that house is really damn expensive. So until I can get more money, I hope you will wear this and make me the happiest man alive." Buttercup stood there stunned. She wanted to say yes but the words wouldn't come out. She fell to her knees in front of Butch and did all she could do at that moment. She kissed him. It was full of the happiness and pain and nervousness and longing. She was glad she never listened to her sisters and ran away. She never needed miracles or wings, all she needed was him.

* * *

Me: So it's that time again. REVIEW! It it right below this. Go on DO IT! Did you like it, hate it. Tell me all your comments. Also, tell me if you want me to do more one-shots like this.


End file.
